marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Grey
Early life No one knew much about Emily’s birth parents only that she appeared outside the Grey family home. At a very young age the Grey’s knew that there was something very different with her. When she was a baby Emily could talk to her foster parents using telepathy, as she grew so did her powers with both telepathy and telekinesis. Emily could manipulate other people’s minds, for example for one day she made her foster brother believe that he was a little girl. Powers and abilities Original Powers Telepathy: Emily can read minds and project her thoughts into other minds within a vast, potentially limitless radius. *''Telepathic Cloak: She can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. Emily can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *Psychic Shadow: ability to mask herself, and other peoples' presence from those around her. Emily can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance that of a shadow. *Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. *Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as her own. *Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. *Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *Telepathic Illusions: ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *Mental Paralysis: ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *Mental Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *Astral Projection: can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the Astral Plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. *Mind Transferal: able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body be somehow killed. *Mental Detection: can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *Psionic Firebird: ability to manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. '''Telekinesis': Possessing telekinetic abilities enabling her to manipulate matter with the energy of her thoughts, capable of very fine control over objects, including herself. On larger levels, Emily can levitate great weights, into the hundreds of tons, but her upper limit has remained undisclosed. The Phoenix Force Powers Future Life-Force Tap: Rachel can tap into the energy provided by life-force reserved for future generations, thus denying them existence. Phoenix Girl possesses limitless cosmic energy. *''Concussive Force Blasts:'' She can wield this energy to project beams of immense concussive force powerful enough to destroy whole planetary bodies. *''Quantum Singularity:'' Rachel can transmigrate throughout time and space by folding its energy back into itself, causing it to collapse akin to a black hole. It then reforms itself upon reaching its destination. *''Energy Absorption:'' Rachel can directly absorb, manipulate, and fully control any type of energy such as the entire energy of a star, black hole, or even a whole galaxy. *''Life-Force Control:'' She can control and manipulate life and death itself. *''Psionic Nexus:'' As the host of the Phoenix force Rachel attains nigh-infinitely powerful mental abilities, including telepathy, empathy, and telekinesis. When bonded with a host, the Phoenix Force vastly strengthens and amplifies all of their superhuman mutant powers and abilities to immeasurable and innumerable power levels. *''Matter Transmutation:'' Rachel can manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level (e.g., turning wood to gold, stone to crystal, etc). *''Cosmic Teleportation:'' She can teleport others across vast distances such as another planet or galaxy, and the vast vacuum of space itself. *''Disintegration Waves:'' Rachel can consume and remove a near infinite amount of molecules per second. *''Resurrection Force:'' Rachel can resurrect anyone she wishes with her near infinite powers, as it is the embodiment of life and death itself. Rachel could also bring herself back as well. *'Immortality': being possessed by the Phoenix Force has mad Rachel immortal and indestructible. This is because it can't die or be destroyed. *'Cosmic Pyrokinesis': Rachel can create 'cosmic' flames under any conditions even the impossible ones such as vacuum space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. She has perfect control over these flames. *'Temporal Manipulation': As the Phoenix Force she can manipulate the past, present, and future across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect her actions will have. Power Levels /Power Grid|: /Power Grid|Power Grid}} | Reference = /Power Grid|| }} | FanReference = }| }}} | FanIntelligence = }| }}} | FanStrength = }| }}} | FanSpeed = }| }}} | FanDurability = }| }}} | FanEnergy Projection = }| }}} | FanFighting Skills = }| }}} | FanExplanation = }| }}} }} Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Power Absorption Category:Immortality Category:Phoenix Force Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Possession Category:Astral Projection